The Missing Treasures
by silence not violence
Summary: From our SYOC story, tthe amuelet of Aphrodite has been stolen, along with minor goddess. co-written by Sunnybunny427 and Everafter demigod with wings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the first chapter in the story! I know its short and all, but its really great, it is just the beginning. Okay, now on with the story! This is everafter demigod with wings who's writing the chapter, but this is Sunnybynny427 that wrote the stuff in bold. Confusing? If so just read the story.**

* * *

><p>Spencer POV<p>

"Come on, just lose already! It's not like I've got all day here!" I yelled at my opponent Tyler Garold, yet his celestial bronze sword kept clanking against my dagger.

Oh wait, back up. I should probably explain myself, right? Well me name is Spencer Marriam daughter of Kimmie Marriam and Hermes (god of messengers, travelers, stealing etc.)You see I thought I was normal until a few months ago; where I found out I'm a half-blood. I got to camp-half blood, which is a camp for people like me.

"OOF!" I yelled out when I fell onto the ground. Shoot, I zoned out and lost! I glared at him and started jogging away, to find my friends Erimentha (but I suggest calling her Erin, unless you have a death wish) Goldberg, daughter of Mnemosyne (she's the goddess of memory) and Roseline Brooks daughter of Khione, who were by the amphitheater talking about something or another.

"Hey Spence, how'd your fight with Tyler go?" Rose asked. I gave her an i-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look and she nodded understandably.

"Hey guys? You know what's really strange? It seems like all the couples are fighting today." Erin said and I looked over and saw they were all up in each others faces; Annabeth looked like she'd been drenched in water while Percy had…beak marks all over his body. I saw the single Aphrodite campers were trying to settle them but it wasn't doing much. All of a sudden Chiron stood on top of a table and pounded his hooves.

"All senior counselors report to the big house. Now." He said. Erin and Rose left and I groaned. Why can't I be counselor? I wanna know what's wrong with camp! All of a sudden an idea hit me, I ran to the Hecate cabin and walked in .I didn't bother knocking because I really needed to go. I grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her to the big house, explaining my plan on the way there.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to make us grew sticky things on our arms so we can sneak in and listen to the meeting? She said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Okay" she said and grabbed for her wand and did some spell I didn't feel like paying attention, All of a sudden a sticky substance was all over our arms. We snuck in and jumped on the ceiling, luckily nobody saw.

"So you're saying that not only the amulet of Aphrodite has been stolen, also Harmonia, Tyche and Achyls are missing? And there will be a quest to find them?"Erimentha voice rang out.

I was so surprised, I fell off the wall.

**Hello! Uhh…tell us what you think by clicking that butt down there. You know, that one that says review?** **Thanks! Also please answer the questions in a review!**

**-Favorite line?**

**-Favorite character(so far)?**

**-Uh... Anything else you'd like to comment about?**

**-... I ran out of questions so... I'M A NINJA**

**(These questions were brought to you by Sunnybunny427, thank you for your time, REVIEW CAUSE I'M A NINJA!)  
><strong>


	2. THE NINJA STOLE THE WATERMELON!

**Uh, hey guys! This is Sunnybunny427! I know it's been like FOREVER since I've updated, but I've been busy. Sorry about the long wait but here's the chapter. To refresh your memory Erimentha just saw Spencer fall off the roof. Okay, here it is in Erimentha's Point of View!**

**Erimentha (Erin) POV:**

I glared at Spencer. Really, interrupting our meeting!

"Spencer! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well… I wanted to come, I mean it's not fair that only you cabin leaders get to come to the meetings!" She replied.

"Okay. Now that you're here, stay." I told her.

"Yes!" She whispered.

"So the prophecy…" Loxie said; a girl with long, dark, black hair with pale skin and midnight black eyes.

"Yeah, tell Spencer, she needs to know." Rose said.

"Okay, I'll tell her," Cosette started.

"_The demigods must search,  
>for evil things lurch.<br>The treasures are lost,  
>and they may have to pay a cost.<em>

_The amulet of Aphrodite is in Greece  
>and they still will be missing a key piece.<br>The missing goddesses have a secret unheard,  
>and there is no time to be a coward.<em>

_The journey may face dangers  
>and they will meet evil strangers.<br>Group one and two must find a way,  
>to keep the bad ones away."<em>

"Wow…" Spencer said.

Chiron finally spoke up.

"This is a very long prophecy. This means… This means… We have a long journey."

"Well c'mon guys. Remember, we will prevail. For we are no longer just conquerors, we are fighters. We stick together till the end and don't look back to anything." I said.

"I do remember that… We made that up a while ago." Jordan said.

I nodded.

"Now, we must pick the demigods who shall go on this quest." Chiron said.

"Who wants to go?" I asked.

A few campers backed away. Loxie stayed firm, so did Rose, Cosette, Spencer, Tuesday, Violet, Liam, Lacey, and Jordan.

"I guess that's it then. Loxie, daughter of Nyx, Rose daughter of Khione, Cosette daughter of Apollo, Spencer daughter of Hermes, Erimentha daughter of Mnemosyne, Jordan son of Apollo, Tuesday daughter of Zeus, Liam son of Apollo, Lacey daughter of Poseidon, and Violet daughter of Hecate are going on the quest. You'll leave tomorrow morning. Pack up tonight, you'll leave just when you see the slightest bit of light out. The van will be ready, and breakfast will be waiting for you in your rooms." Chiron directed.

"That's the end of the meeting; you may go back to your cabins." Rachel said.

"Wait. The prophecy said two groups, right?" Tuesday pointed out.

"Well… Yes." Chiron answered.

"We should split up now I think." Cosette said, her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she turned her head.

"Good thinking.

Okay group 1:

Spencer, Jordan, Rose, Liam, and Tuesday.

Group 2:

Erimentha, Cosette, Loxie, Violet, and Lacey." Chiron said.

We nodded our heads.

"Should we pick group leaders?" I asked.

"Yes, but you guys must choose on your own. Take a vote." Chiron responded.

"Oh, I vote for Erin!" Violet said.

"Yeah, me too." Loxie added.

"Uh huh, she seems good." Cosette said.

"Yup, Erin it is!" Lacey finished.

"I pick Spencer for our group! Do we all agree?" Liam asked.

"Yeah!" They all said, including Spencer…

"Thanks everyone!" Spencer thanked.

"Thanks guys! I'll be a great-"I started saying.

One of my visions started coming to me. Being a daughter of Mnemosyne means I have some visions now and then.

_I saw a cave wall. It was set up like one of those fortune telling tents, but in a cave. I bet Tyche was hidden there. I tried to look around, but it's not like I could control what happens in my visions. My view finally allowed me to see outside the cave past some hills. Tyche was in Greece. At least her cave was, but she could be anywhere. Wasn't she 'missing' meaning kidnapped? I mean Goddessnapped? My vision blurred and everything was black. The only thing I could see was sparkly purple eyes of a very good looking boy. Then everything stopped, and I was back in the room._

"Wow." I said.

"Erin, what happened?" Loxie asked.

"I had a vision." I said.

I decided to tell them all… I left out the part of the boy though. It didn't seem very important.

"So, Tyche may be in Greece?" Lacey asked.

"Yup, and we have to go find her. How can we even get there? That'll take forever!" I said.

"We could ride a boat."

"Nah. I get sea sick."

Bickering started.

"Let's ride a plane! Wait… never mind…."

"Uh, let's drive there!"

"That's too far!"

"Guys, we'll find a way. For now we'll start out by car, I'll have more visions probably so we'll figure something out!" I told them.

"You are our leader so we respect that!" Violet said.

Vi held a potion in her hand. She had just made it. She literally just made it in front of me.

"What kind of a potion is that?" I asked.

"It's a healing potion. Just encase!" Vi answered.

"Good. We better get packing, we leave tomorrow!" I said.

"That's true. Everyone SCATTER!" Spencer yelled.

Everyone followed her instructions.

"Spencer, I have a feeling this will be a long quest." I said.

**I finally got it up! Okay, so the questions!**

**-Favorite line/scene?**

**-Favorite characters in order?**

**-Do you believe I'm a ninja?**

**-Was this dramatic?**

***Sunnybunny427 made these questions up, and wrote both authors notes* Why am I referring to myself in third-person point of view? Awkward moment... **

**I'm SO sorry if I didn't mention your characters to much! We just have a lot of mains and it was hard to keep track of what I made each person say. Don't worry about it, next chapter will be splitting into groups so you'll get to know your characters more and stuff. I have to ask ever after demigod with wings about our points of views and how we'll be switching. Okay please review! XD I'm also sorry the chapter is really short, I didn't want to make this chapter drag on with random things that don't even go with the story so that's why it's so short. We'll try to update faster, the long wait was my fault entirely! XD Hey wait don't give me that XD face! I'm random if you haven't noticed, because I say things like fluffabadoodles and watermelons eat bunnies' everyday! *NOTE* this author's note is very long… Most of it is just me blabbing on about… What was I blabbing on about? Idk, all I know is I'm annoying so I'm going to stop and let you review!**

**LAST THING I PROMISE! Please read and review 'Saving the Princess of Greece'by: Sunnybunny427, 'The Day the Sun didn't Shine'by: ever after demigod with wings, and 'Percy Jackson Shorts' by: Sunnybunny427.**

**Random Fact: Look up expecto patronum in Google translate from German to English and tell me what it means. (I already know but it was funny!) The first person to tell us gets… a prize! By the way ever after demigod with wings, if you do it and tell me you do not get the prize! Reviewers only! Okay bye, sorry about the most annoying and longest authors note EVER!**

**Everafter- Hey! Uhh i just wanted to say thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are amazinacal! (amazing and magical!) **


	3. MY SISTER'S A LLAMA!

**Hey! Uhh If you celebrate, Happy thanksgiving! THis is currently Sabrina Grimm (Former everafter,I changed my name)...at 1:46 at night...Well, heres the chapter! (by-I,Sabrina). Thanks for all the reviews! That last chapter was great,wasn't it? Go sunnybunny427! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Loxie Everly _

_I'm going on A quest,I'm going on a quest. _These words kept ringing through my ears.I couldn't believe it, this quest seemed huge.I was in a group with Erin, Cossette,Violet and Lacey.I walked over to my cabin, which i was the only occupant in and decided to pack. I put in a black t-shirt with a moon on it,some jeans and ambrosia. Since we had to get up really early, i decided to go to sleep...at 8:00,maybe i'll have time to outside at nighttime. I looked outside and noticed that Most of the couples were still arguing, and the Aphrodite cabin looked ready to pull someone's hair out. I saw One of them go up to Percy and Annabeth and said:

"You too are a stop fighting! You are percabeth,Be strong!" She yelled, as if she was a general, speaking to her Army.I looked away and went to bed,and of course,me being a demigod I had a bad dream.

*Dream*

_I was on a long black walkway, on the sides was a white panel, on the other a dark panel._

_"Hello, Loxie." A woman's voice was heard._

_"Who are you?What do you want from me?"I screamed out,Instead of answering, she whispered something to me._

_"WHich side will you pick? Remember,we're coming. We already have Harmonia,Tyche and Aphrodite's amulet. Who says we can't have a daughter of Nyx?"  
>"Me." I yelled out, where only a chuckle came in reply.<em>

_"Sometimes, Fate ends up different than you expected."_

*No more dream*

I woke up in a cold sweat.I looked outside and groaned, there was a sliver of sun outside which meant I had to get ready...fun. I threw on clothes,grabbed my bag and sneakers and ran outside.I saw Liam outside already, i nodded hey and we stood in an awkward silence until Lacey,Jordan,Cossette,Jordan,Rosy,Spencer and Erin approached twenty-faive minutes later, Argus came and brought us in his truck, saying he'd bring him to new yor and we could figure anything else out on the we got in I was remimded of my dream,

_Oh no_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! Also, if you want a romance, please review! Oh! Before I forget!,<strong>

**Favorite Part-**

**What do you think/want to happen?-**

**Strength/Weaknesses of this chapter-**

**DO YOU LIKE MANGOS?-**

**Thanks! And this is Sabrina, former everafter, I changed my name...again!**


	4. Plane Ride (Zeus, please don't kill us!)

**Uh. Hey. Formerly Sunnybunny427, now Primazombie! So before you all go and get in an angry mob, I'll just write the chapter. I'll make this one as long as I can, to try and make up for my disappearance. Again, this is my fault entirely and not hers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cossette's POV<strong>

I felt my heart race, as I sat up in bed. Today we were leaving for the quest. I paced around my cabin, trying to think of what to pack. I took out a big tote bag, and stuffed some clothes into it. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my curly blonde locks, untangling them. I threw on a camp t-shirt, and some shorts. Then, I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. I slipped on some black Nike sneakers. I closed my bag, and slung the strap over my shoulder. I was ready to go. I tried to stay optimistic, but it was somewhat hard. We were going on a quest, which meant the chance of encountering a monster was high. We had to travel to the origin of Greek beliefs, Greece itself! I pushed the angering thoughts out of my head, and made my way through camp. Finally, I made it to the borders of camp where we planned on meeting.

"Good, you're all here." Erimentha greeted. "So, we're gonna have to split up from here."

I nodded my head. "Are we going in the camp vans?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're gonna split up and head our different ways. Although, we'll both meet in Greece." Spencer said.

Loxie glanced at Liam, and he was grinning at her. Liam slung an arm around her shoulders. "See you later Night Girl." then he winked.

The corners of Loxie's lips turned upwards. "See you later Goofball."

Two vans pulled up, and parked themselves. "Thank the gods the vans are ready." Erin said. "I'll be driving this one. Jordan will drive the other one."

Tuesday pushed her black hair behind her ears. "I'm ready." she stated, then climbed into one of the vans. Rose followed her into the van.

Lacey looked at me, and I smiled. "Come on, let's get going." I said, and climbed into our van. Erin opened the door to the drivers seat, and stuck the key in the ignition. Spencer hopped into the other van and sat in the passengers seat.

"I call shotgun!" Violet said, and poofed herself in the seat next to Erin.

I closed the door of the large van, and clicked my seat belt into place. "I suppose we should get going?" I pondered.

Erin started the van, and steered her way out of camp. I looked out the window and saw Spencer's group head out behind us. I had a feeling this would be a long quest. I mean, we had only just started and it already seemed to drag on.

* * *

><p>The van bounced up and down. I could hear the tires ring as we drove over the speed bumps.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Loxie, who had just woken up from a nap.

"We are... Leaving Manhattan, under ground." Erin answered.

"What..?" Lacey questioned. "When did we go underground?"

"About an hour ago." Erin replied calmly. "We need to make it to the airport... We're taking a plane."

"A plane? Zeus could blast us out of the sky!"

"We don't even have plane tickets, how will we get on?"

"Are they even gonna let us on without an adult?"

Voices began bickering at each other.

"Guys. We're demigods for crying out loud!" I said, with a small laugh.

"We'll make it, okay? I had another vision last night." Erin said, dropping a weight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A boy, around my age. He had black hair, pale delicate skin, and fierce purple eyes. He knows we're going. He wants to talk to me. He thinks I'm his girlfriend." Erin said. I could hear the discomfort in her voice. "But that is besides the point. He needs us to go to the airport. He has sent someone to meet us. All I know about this mystery person is her name. Starleen Cousley."

"Is he hot?" I blurted out.

There was a ring of laughter, even Erin laughed. "Yeah." she nodded her head.

"Then it might be good that he thinks you're his girlfriend." Loxie answered for me.

"We have to make it there by tonight, or else we won't be able to get to Greece on time. But the plane has two stops. One in Paris, France and the second in Rome, Italy." Erin told us.

"What? Rome? Is that even safe?" Violet questioned.

"No, but one of the missing goddesses might be there. Harmonia might be in France, or Rome. We don't know. Either way, we need to search both. Then, we find Tyche in Greece. The others have to find Achyls." Erin informed.

Soon, we leveled above ground once again. Now I could see the sun was beginning to set behind the buildings.

"We have an hour, precisely." Violet, Vi, determined.

"Good. We're almost there. The plane leaves at 7:00 PM anyways. We'll have to find Starleen, and talk to her before we board the plane." Erin said in a determined tone of voice.

In about fifteen minutes, we reached the airport. All of us grabbed our luggage, and ditched the van. Apparently, Camp Halfblood would send someone to pick the vans up later. Large crowds of people bustled in and out of the airport doors.

"Stick together everyone!" Erin demanded.

I clung on to Lacey, who clung on to Violet, who stood next to Loxie who followed Erin closely. All of us entered the airport. As soon as we passed through the doors, I could see the roof extend high above us in an arc shape. All around us were some small food stands, and some small stores. It looked like the food court at the busy malls in the city.

"No distractions." Lacey said, poking my side. I laughed a bit, and followed as we half ran, half walked to the boarding of the plane. We stood in the line of security. "Stay here while I look for Starleen. Get my luggage checked in okay?" Erin told us. I nodded.

She then ran off into the crowd. I prayed to the gods that she wouldn't take to long. In a few minutes, it was our turn in line.

"Bags!" the buff security man demanded.

We all handed him our luggage and waited as they did the check in. Lucky for us, our weapons wouldn't turn off the metal detector since we had them in mortal form. I scanned the crowd for Erimentha. After a while of searching, I could finally spot her out from the crowd. Next to her stood a tall, slender girl who looked about fifteen. She had porcelain skin, and silky dark hair. As they got closer, I could see her big blue eyes.

"Guys!" Erin shouted and waved her arms around. They walked up to us, and we all stood in the line for the metal detector. "This is Starleen. Or, Star, as she prefers." Erin said.

"Lovely to meet you all." she said, in a clear posh English accent. She nodded her head at us. "Same here." I told her. Star shook all of our hands.

"This may seem a bit sudden, but I'll need you all to come with me after we pass through the metal detector." she told us.

All of us passed through the detector with no problem. I could see we only had twenty more minutes before boarding the plane. "Wait, where are we going? We only have a few minutes before the plane takes off!" Violet complained.

"Don't worry, we'll make it. Just come with me." Star told us. She began sprinting through the crowd. All of us followed as fast as we could, trying our best to keep up. She finally reached a halt in front of a door labeled 'SUPPLIES'.

It looked like a supply closet. Starleen took a look at her surroundings before opening the door just enough for us to fit. "Get in!" she whispered.

I pushed myself in the room, which was pitch black at the moment. Within seconds, the door was shut and the lights were flickered on. "Everyone grab a knife." Starleen said. At first, we all gave her confused looks. "Right." Star snapped her fingers, and the walls flipped. Rather than mops and brooms, you could see silver weapons gleaming as they hung on the walls.

I picked up a silver knife, and stuffed it in my tote bag. Everyone grabbed one of their own, including Starleen. "These weapons are the only way of weakening a god or goddess. Soon, we might need these weapons in order to survive. But no questions now, ladies. We have a plane to catch." Starleen said.

She snapped her fingers once more, and the walls returned to their original form. I left the supply closet, and so did the others. We faded into the crowd boarding our plane. Hopefully the security wouldn't see us.

"Hey. You kids." I heard a deep voice say. We all turned around. A lean man in a black shirt and sunglasses crossed his arms.

"Thank the gods it's just you. You scared me to death!" Starleen said to the man. "Guys, this is just Ryan. He's a grown demigod. I brought him here just in case we'd need back up. He's incognito." she explained.

I eyed Ryan, suspiciously. He looked eerily familiar. I decided not to stress on that at the moment. We had seven minutes before the plane would take off. "I'll get you on that plane." Ryan said to us all, and began walking to the plane.

I tapped Violet on the shoulder. She turned her head to face me. "Ryan looks so... Familiar. In a bad way." I whispered. Violet gazed at his back.

"Are you sure it's _him_?" she questioned me. I nodded, "Positive. I just don't remember where I've seen him before. It's a blur." Her silvery blue eyes lacked sparkle at the moment. She was thinking hard.

"We should tell Erin later. After we board the plane. Do you think we can trust Starleen?" she asked me, in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out." I replied.

"What're you guys whispering about back there?" Ryan asked. Violet looked at me.

"Uh... We're talking about Harry Styles and his hair." I said, holding in my laughter. Vi smiled, and tried not to laugh as well.

"All right then..." Ryan said, obviously regretting asking. I let out a small laugh, which was covered by the loud noise of the people chattering in the airport.

We finally squeezed through the line to board the plane. I had a feeling this would be a long plane trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Comment please~<strong>

**-Favorite character?**

**-Favorite line?**

**-Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries, what's your favorite show? (I have like a billion)**


End file.
